


Good Omens One Shots Sing

by Death_Black_Witch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), From Sex to Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Multi, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Black_Witch/pseuds/Death_Black_Witch
Summary: Canciones contando historias. Aquí incluiré de todo un poco:-Universo canónico-Universo Alternativo-Fem! Azira x Crowley-Fem! Crowley x Aziraphale-Genderbender-Ineffable Bureaucracy (tal vez :v)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

+*¨^¨*++*¨^¨*++*¨^¨*++*¨^¨*++*¨^¨*+

-Por el mundo.- Brindo el ángel.

-Por el mundo.- Brindo el demonio.

Ambos ahora eran libres, ya no tenían las presiones de sus respectivos bandos y toda esta locura del Armagedón había terminado. Ya no estaban en ningún lado, estaban en "su lado." Hacían muchas mas actividades juntos, como ir a caminar al parque, a alguna cafetería que le llamara la atención al ángel o incluso a ver como manejaba Adam sus poderes e instruyéndolo de vez en cuando a pesar de ser mas poderoso que ellos.

Pero había algo en particular que dejaba inquieto al demonio, algo que no lo dejaba dormir (además de no necesitarlo); su relación con Aziraphale ¿Que eran ahora? ¿Podrían llamarse amigos? Claro, hacían cosas que los amigos hacían juntos, sin embargo, decir ese titulo lo hacía sentir una especie de vacío en su pecho.

[ _Can anybody find me_  
 _somebody to love?_ _]_

Los días en su departamento en Mayfair parecía un fantasma, movido solo por la costumbre, levantarse cual zombi, lavarse la cara en el baño y verse al espejo, "desayunar" una copa de vino mientras observaba la nada. Casi siempre esperaba a ser llamado por el ángel para que le hiciera compañía en la librería.Le hacia gracia que aun tenía la manía de abrirla pero de correr a sus clientes cuando intentaban comprarle un libro.  
  


[ _Oh, each morning I get up I die a little_  
 _Can barely stand on my feet_  
 _-Take a look at yourself-_  
 _Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
 _-and cry-_  
 _Lord, what you're doing to me?_ _]_

Cuando llegaba la hora de cerrar, solían compartir una copa de vino o una taza de té mientras recordaban viejas anécdotas cuando no se llegaron a topas en alguna era. Internamente, Crowley moría por romper esa escasa distancia entre ambos cuando conversaban en el viejo sillón de la trastienda. Pero a pesar de que las cosas iban bien, un "vas muy rápido para mi" no era fácil de olvidar. Seis mil años de servir incondicionalmente al cielo no eran fáciles de olvidar. Además no sabía si realmente era correspondido por su ángel, después de todo, cierta discusión acalorada en un kiosko tampoco era fácil de olvidar. ¿Acaso desde su caída Ella no lo dejaría en paz al menos un momento y ser feliz?

_[I have spent all my years in believing you_   
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord_   
_-Somebody -somebody-  
-oh somebody -somebody-_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_ _]_

Crowley muy en el fondo había soñado con amar y ser amado, pero ciertamente eso era muy complicado para alguien de su tipo, se supone que los demonios no sienten amor, pero ya quedo claro que Crowley no es un demonio que siga las reglas. Aun así no hay nadie en el infierno que le interese y mucho menos se interese en el. De los humanos tal vez podría haber alguien que lo acepte tal y como es, pero inevitablemente el paso del tiempo lo apartaría de su lado. Además, la única persona con la que el estaría dispuesto a compartir su eternidad, sería aquel ángel que vio en el Eden hace seis mil años. En un principio acepto a regañadientes que solo se limitaría a miradas, coqueteos en broma y ayudarlo cuando estaba en problemas, sabía que el cielo podía ser mas cruel que el infierno y desde luego no quería que Aziraphale tuviera problemas, pero ahora ¿Que seguía? Eran libres de sus bandos ¿Seguirían como antes?

_[_ _I work hard -he works hard- every day of my life  
_ _I work till I ache in my bones  
_ _At the end  
-at the end of the day-  
_ _I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_ _I get down  
-down-_ _]_

_[_ _on my knees -knees-_ _And I start to pray  
_ _Till the tears run down from my eyes  
_ _Lord, somebody -somebody-, oh somebody  
_ _-Please-_   
_can anybody find me somebody to love?_ _]_

-¿Crowley?- La voz de Aziraphale lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Si ángel?- Dijo distraídamente.

-Yo.... quería preguntarte algo.- Su semblante se había tornado nervioso e inseguro. Por Dios... Satán... quien fuera, esos ojos lo estaban volviendo loco, quería tirar la copa de vino aun lado y besarlo.

[ _-He works hard-_  
 _Everyday -everyday-  
I try and I try and I try_  
 _But everybody wants to put me down_  
 _They say I'm going crazy_  
 _They say I got a lot of water in my brain_ _]_

_[Ah, got no common sense_   
_I got nobody left to believe in_ _]_

_-_ No, no es nada.- Dijo el en tono melancólico.

-Anda, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. A menos que sea llevarme a comer sushi.-

-No es eso. Yo....-Se notaba que no sabía por donde empezar.- Te lo digo mañana, estoy cansado.-

-Ángel, sabes que no nos cansamos.-

-Físicamente tal vez no, pero si mentalmente.- Replicó dubitativo. El demonio solo suspiro, no quería presionarlo.

-Esta bien. Lo que sea que me vayas a decir, dímelo cuando estés listo.- Dicho esto salió de la librería y subió a su Bentley conduciendo a toda velocidad. Planeaba ir a su departamentuo y beber toda su reserva de alcohol hasta caer inconsciente, pero por alguna razón su subconsciente lo llevo a ese kiosco.

_"¡...Ni siquiera me agradas!"_

_"¡Si lo haces...!"_

_"¡...Estamos de nuestro lado!"_

_"¡No hay un nuestro lado!"_

_[Oh Lord_   
_Oh somebody, oh somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_   
_-Can anybody find me someone to love-_ _]_

Su pensamiento lo traicionaba con los posibles escenarios de lo que Aziraphale le diría. Tal vez que ya no quería pasar mas tiempo con el o una pequeña probabilidad de que sintiera lo mismo acerca de su "amistad ".

"Si supieras ángel, cuanto he deseado tenerte para mi. Se que suena egoísta, pero supongo que es parte de estar enamorado, aunque claro, no te obligaría a nada que tu no quisieras, si deseas estar conmigo de la misma manera que yo, que sea por tu voluntad." 

Temblaba de frió sumido en sus pensamientos. Cual serpiente, Crowley solía ser propenso a no soportar bajas temperaturas, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le calaba. Hasta que sintió un cálido peso en sus hombros. Era un abrigo beige, pasado de moda pero con un familiar olor a pergamino viejo y cocoa.

-Ángel ¿Que haces aquí?- No sabía de que estaba mas sorprendido; de que el ángel lo decidiera seguir después de que le dijo que mañana le diría aquello que lo tenia tan perturbado o de que bajo tanto la guardia que ni cuenta se dio de su presciencia mucho antes de que se le acercara. 

-Yo... lo siento. Lo que tengo que decir no me dejara dormir (aunque bueno, sabemos que yo suelo leer, no dormir). Yo bueno.... somos libres ahora ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto.- Afirmo Crowley sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-Y bueno, ya no estamos monitoreados ni tendremos que rendirles cuentas a nuestros respectivos jefes.-

-En teoría, es cierto.-

-Bueno yo... yo...-

_[_ _Got no feel, I got no rhythm_   
_I_ _just keep losing my beat  
_ _-you just keep losing and losing_ _]_

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el demonio lo beso, sorprendiendo al ángel.

Fue un beso casto, un toque de labios, pero Crowley sintió como si un Armagedón se hubiera desatado en el interior de su alma, como si encontrara un oasis en medio de un infernal desierto. Casí hasta podía recordar cuando creo sus primeras constelaciones y eso que presentía que el sentimiento no le hacía justicia.

Hasta que recordó que no solo era el, si no también su ángel. Lo había besado sin su consentimiento y probablemente su amistad ahora quedaría arruinada.

-Aziraphale, yo... lo sien....- Fue callado por un beso del ser angelical.

Ahora se permitieron abrir un poco más los labios, era un beso tierno, cálido, pero a la vez que desprendía demasiados sentimientos de anhelo.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado esto.- Susurro Aziraphale cuando se separaron.

-¿Que? ¿Cuanto exactamente?-

-Después de los nazis.- Noto la mirada incrédula de Crowley.- Bueno, tal vez desde antes, pero ese día realmente me di cuenta. Pero tenía miedo.-

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?-

-Del cielo.- Confesó.- No por mi, estoy acostumbrado a las faltas y a ser una decepción para ellos. Pero tenía miedo de lo que podrían hacerte, incluso si lo de menos fuera acusarte con el infierno, tampoco me gustaba mas esa opción. Podrían haberme retirado de mi cargo en la Tierra y.... si me quedaba en el cielo el resto de la eternidad, significaría no volver a verte. Y se que te lastime cuando dije que ibas muy rápido para mi, creí que no querrías saber nada después de eso.- Confeso todo como su fuera una especie de olla a presión, esperando tanto por liberarse. Crowley acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Oh... mi querido ángel.- Lo beso con ternura en los labios antes de continuar.- Yo tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. Creí que no pasaríamos de ello porque no estabas interesado, no quería presionarte. Puedo comprender tu miedo, tus jefes no son los mas comprensivos que digamos. Lamento si te presione demasiado en algún momento.- 

-No tienes nada que lamentar, en todo caso, yo lo lamento por haberte herido. También te dije cosas horribles ese día, ¡Y a solo segundos de que se acabara el mundo! Pudieron haber sido los últimos minutos de nuestras vidas y yo lo desperdicie en una estúpida pelea.-

-Ya pasó ángel, no tenemos porque aferrarnos a nuestros errores del pasado. No tienes que lamentar nada, como te dije, eres un ángel, no creo que hagas nada incorrecto.-

Ambos seres se fundieron en un abrazo, felices de que sus sentimientos fueran liberados y correspondidos. Aquel kisoko que hacia no mucho los había visto tener una acolada pelea que puso en jaque no solo al mundo si no a su relación, ahora era testigo de como ambos seres se volvían uno.

_[_ _-_ _I'm OK, I'm alright -  
he's alright, he's alright-  
_ _I ain't going to face no defeat_ _I just got  
to get out of this prison cell  
_ _One day -someday- I'm going to be free, Lord_ _]_

Para celebrar su nueva relación, hicieron una reservación,( y con reservación se referían a hacer un milagro) en el Rizt. Esta vez Crowley pidió algo mas que alcohol, solo para acompañar a su ángel durante la comida, aunque lo que mas le gustaba era observarlo mientras este disfrutaba de los postres.

-¿Por nosotros?- Pregunto Crowley alzando su copa.

-Por nosotros, querido.- Respondió Airafel.

_Can anybody find me someone to love..?  
_ _Find me somebody to love..._ _]_


	2. Mujer Amante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido explicito  
> Problemas de autoestima  
> Body shaming

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1rfMg-zwuM>

\+ * ¨ ^ ¨ * ++ * ¨ ^ ¨ * ++ * ¨ ^ ¨ * ++ * ¨ ^ ¨ * ++ * ¨ ^ ¨ * +

Se miro una vez mas al espejo; gorda, bajita, su cabello platinado no contrastaba para nada con su piel pálida, sus mejillas eran redondas en lugar de tener una cara afilada. Así es, Azira tenía un complejo con ella misma, después de que Gabriel, su ex novio, no solo la había comprometido con Michel, una joven esbelta, de bonitas caderas y brillante cabello castaño, si no que además ahora salía con ella cuando tenían su ruptura oficial.

Siempre se había sentido poco deseado por los hombres, sobre todo por comentarios como "eres bonita, pero te verías mejor si baja un poquito de peso". Ningún hombre en sus relaciones pasadas quiso intimar con ella, lo cual hacia que se sintiera insegura de su cuerpo. Gabriel fue el primero en ese terreno, pero fue un trauma para ella que insiste en hacerlo siempre con las luces apagadas y solo se limita a besos en la mejilla y la boca, tocar sus grandes senos y la penetración. No había juegos previos antes del acto principal. Pensó que esto era normal dada su poca experiencia en el sexo, hasta que llegué el día en que descubrió la infidelidad de este; Azira tenía llave del departamento de Gabriel, de modo que entró como si fuera su casa (cosa nada raro) y escudos ruidos extraños provenientes de la alcoba.

Azira vio desde las sombras como su novio tocaba de manera erótica a aquella mujer, pasaba las manos por sus grandes caderas, su marcada cintura, acariciaba sus muslos generosos pero no demasiado gordos. El soltaba gruñidos sensuales que nunca había hecho con ella. Fue una puñalada para su autoestima. 

Ya hice bastante tiempo de eso, ahora salía con otro chico, pero el hecho de que fuera del alto, delgado, de facciones angulosas y aunque en musculatura no era tan robusto como Gabriel, tenía un buen cuerpo. Sentía que alguien tan guapo no merecía estar con alguien tan fea y poco deseable, aunque Anthony, como se llamaba su novio actual, le había asegurado el objetivo de salir con ella no era simplemente sexual. Que si, tuvieron sus encuentros, pero tuvieron que los complejos de la joven no la dejaban disfrutar al máximo la experiencia.

_"Yo me desvisto. Voltéate"_

_"Con la luz apagada"._

_"¡No me mires tanto!"_

Eran algunas de las tantas frases que Azira dijo durante sus ratos íntimos.

Anthony estaba un poco harto de la situación, no porque Azira fuera molesta, si no porque quería que su ángel, como el cariñosamente la llamaba, disfrutara de todo el amor tenía para darle la bienvenida. Sabía que se debían a traumas del pasado que eran difíciles de soltar, pero aún así, odiaba como ella misma se degradaba. Además, a el le gustaba ese bonito cuerpo relleno que tenía, la hacia ver adorable. Le gustaba su cabello rizado, parecían esponjosas nubes que adornaban su cabeza y qué decir de esas sonrosadas mejillas que se encendían aún más cuando le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba.

Así que un día planeo algo para demostrarle a su amada que realmente era hermosa tal y como era y de cuanto la quería. Tomo su celular para poner en marcha su plan.

-Hola mi ángel, quería saber si hoy te gustaría quedarte a dormir a mi casa.- Pregunta casual, como siempre, Azira dudo.

-Oh ... eh ... pues, suena encantador pero ...- La pobre siempre se ponía nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que se lo pedía.

-Tengo pastel de chocolate pasa cena.-

-Voy para allá.-

-Tranquila, amor que yo paso por ti.-

Durante la noche no hicieron nada relevante o diferente a la de una pareja que ya tuvo buen tiempo de casados; vieron películas mientras cenaban una rebanada de pastel, cuando terminaron de comer, continuaron con una serie mientras estaban abrazados en el sillón hasta que la pesadez del sueño los comenzaron a invadir.

Como siempre, Anthony masajeó el cabello de Azira antes de dormir, podría jurar que escuchaba ronronear ante la sensación.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven se sorprendió que el pelirrojo no estaba a su lado al despertar, lo que le generó una sensación de vacío. Se puso una bata y se puso a la cocina por algo de comer, cuando desde el pasillo le llego un delicioso aroma a crepas.

-Anthony ¿Que es esto? - 

-Buen día, ángel mío.- Le saludo.- Prepara el desayuno para ti.- Le dije mientras servía los deliciosos manjares en la mesa, decorada con un florero de camelias rosas y rojas. Si sabía que algo unía a los dos, era el conocimiento en lenguaje de las flores de Azira y el amor por la jardinería de el.

-Oh querido, no tenías que molestarte.-

-No es ninguna molestia, simplemente me gusta consentir a mi dulce ángel.- Dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Durante todo el desayuno, Anthony le lanzaba miradas tiernas a su novia, haciéndola sonrojarse. Además de que solía limpiarle la cara cual niña pequeña cuando se manchaba sus mejillas de dulce.

_[Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
En mi cuerpo otra vez]_

Después del desayuno, Anthony la llevo al museo, sabía cuánto le encantaba considerar el arte y la historia, por su puesto que en todo el recorrido solía hacer uno que otro comentario para hacerla reír. Además de que todo el tiempo hizo contacto físico con ella; si no la tomaba de la mano con ternura, la abrazaba por el hombro de manera cálida y protectora, aun si no había que protegerla de nada. También en ocasiones solía acariciarle discretamente la pierna, casi llegando a su trasero o colando suavemente su mano debajo de su blusa.

-Querido, comportate.- Le regañaba ella en un susurro. Aunque por dentro se estremecía ante su contacto.

-Lo lamento, no es mi culpa que mi ángel sea tan irresistible.- Le responde con esa elocuencia que lo caracterizaba. Claro que esos toques eran moderados y nunca se propagaban indebidamente en lugares públicos. Simplemente quería dar a entender que le daba muestras de amor en todos los sentidos, tanto cariñosos como sensuales.

  
_[Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed  
Misteriosa mujer]  
_

Para el final del recorrido, llevo una cafetería para tomar algo y descansar. Anthony pidió un café frío sin azúcar y Azira una limonada rosa.

-¿Que pasa? Por lo general siempre pides un postre cuando venimos a alguna cafetería.- Pregunto extrañado.

-Oh, es que bueno, si sigo comiendo así, terminaré siendo una bola de manteca.- Grabe las crueles palabras de su ex cada que salían a comer y ella pedía algún postre.

-Azira, no hay nada de malo con tu cuerpo. Deja esa tontería aún más y pide algo que te guste.- Ella lo miro dudosa.-Bien.- Sin decir nada más se levanto del asiento y fue nuevamente a la barra, dejando extrañada a la rubia. Regreso con una rebanada de pastel de manzana glaseado.- ¿Segura no quieres? -

-Oh, eres un demonio.- Le dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada.

-Ngk. Pero soy tu demonio.

"Para mi eres perfecta"

  
_[ Con tu amor sensual, cuanto me das  
Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad   
Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual   
Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar]_

De ahí la llevo a la pista de hielo, sabiendo que era de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Cariño, pero tu no sabes patinar muy bien.- No lo dije con afán de ofensor y tampoco su pareja se ofendió, siempre fue muy torpe para caminar sobre el hielo, por más que su novia trato de enseñar, apenas había logrado de pie sin caer de cara.

-Lo se, pero tu lo amas.- Fue hacia la recepción para pedir dos pares de patines y ayudar a Azira a ajustárselos, no porque realmente lo necesita, si no porque, le gustaba tener ese tipo de detalles con ella.

_[Debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás   
Voy a buscar una señal   
Una canción]_   
  


En un principio la pareja patinaba tomados de la mano, era gracioso porque en lugar de Anthony sirviera de apoyo para su daño, era al revés, pero no les importaba, estaban divirtiendo y eso era a lo que iban. 

-Voy a morir.- Dijo el entre risas.

-Tu me trajiste aquí, ahora sufre.- Le contesto ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-Puedo vivir con eso.- Respondió intentando equilibrarse.

En un momento, Anthony dejó que Azira patinara libremente sobre la pista, como una paloma volando en libertad, se miraba feliz, divertida. Deseaba poder sacar a menudo esa bella sonrisa en su querida novia.

_[Debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás   
Solo el amor que tú me das   
podría]_

Para el atardecer, el llevo al parque donde tuvieron su primer beso, que recuerdos les traía nuestros, no solo la llevo a dar un paseo; de su Bentey saco una manta de tartán rojo para extenderla sobre el piso, un estuche de guitarra y una caja de macarons de varios colores. 

-Oh querido, este día no podría ser aún más maravilloso. No tenías que.-

-Nada es suficiente cuando quiero hacerte sentir especial.- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la guitarra.- Te mereces lo mejor.-

_[Al amanecer, tu imagen se va  
Misteriosa mujer   
Dejaste en mí lujuria total   
Hermosa y sensual   
Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar]_

_[En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal  
_ _Deberé buscar una señal  
_ _En aquel camino por el que vas]_

La letra de la canción era tan bella, cada nota trasmitía una gota de sentimiento en ella que Azira captaba por supuesto, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, pero no eran de tristeza, era de su corazón no cabía de gozo.

Sabía que le costaría un poco dejas sus pensamientos de creatividad hacia si misma, pero ahora era más cociente de que Anthony la amaba sin importarle su físico, la amaba por lo que ella era y no temía gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la quería . Algunas personas que pasaban cerca se detenían al escuchar la magnífica voz del hombre o de la maestría con la que tocaba la guitarra y sonreían al prestar atención a la letra y ver qué se la estaba dedicando a su novia.

_[Debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás   
Voy a buscar una señal   
Una canción]_

_  
[Debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás   
Solo el amor que tú me das   
podría]_

Después de tan agradable tarde, ya para el anochecer, llegaron al departamento del pelirrojo, donde este rápidamente se puso a preparar pasta para la cena, su mejor receta, acompañado de un poco de ensalada y un suave vino tinto. Si bien hubiera sido una cita nocturna en el lugar de todo el día, había sido mas sorpresivo para Azira el como el pelirrojo adornaba la mesa con un ramo de dalias rojas, una botella de champán y velas para alumbrar en el lugar de la luz se foco, creando una atmósfera romántica.

_[Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor lo sé  
Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos   
Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar   
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal]_

Al terminar de cenar, Anthony la condujo de la mano con delicadeza hacia la habitación. Comenzó por acariciar suavemente los rizos platinados de su amada. Después dibujo con sus dedos delicadamente sus regordetas mejillas coloradas, no sabía si por el vino, la pasión o la pena, tal vez un poco de todas. En la habitación no había vela, pero si una luz tenue de igual manera daba una atmósfera romántica, digna de una película, tanto que Azira reprimió su petición de querer apagar la luz para lo que viniera después.

-Creo que te deberé un postre por ahora. Al menos uno hecho de azúcar real.- Bromeo el mientras le sacaba la blusa, con la delicadeza de estar manipulando el pétalo de una flor.

-Puedo vivir con eso. Al menos por ahora.- Rió ella suavemente, un poco menos tensa.

-¿Te dijo lo mucho que me encantan tu risa? -

-Oh, cállate demonio.-

Se apoyaron en la cama para seguirse desvistiendo el uno al otro, sin prisas, con besos y caricias de por medio. Tal vez la habitación no tenía velas, sabanas blancas de seda y pétalos de rosa, pero no los necesitaban, todo estaba perfecto. Los besos sobre su pálido cuerpo la hancían sentir muy bien, las caricias en sus grandes senos la hancían sentir a alguien digna de deseo. 

No. No solo era deseo, era amor. Amor y lujuria bien necesitados ir de la mano. En ese momento puede que la lujuria se haya apoderado de ambos, pero sin duda lo han hecho con intenciones de que el otro se sintiera amado. Por una vez Azira no se intimido ante esos ávidos ojos dorados sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Pronto la pasión entre ambos desbordó, siendo sus movimientos más erráticos y desenfrenados.

-Te amo, mi bello ángel.- Murmuró Anthony entre gruñidos, muy cerca del clímax.

-Ah ...- Gimió ella.- Y yo a ti. Mi querido demonio.-

  
  
_[Debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás   
Voy a buscar una señal   
Una canción]_

  
_[Debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás   
Solo el amor que tú me das   
podría]  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interprete: Rata Blanca
> 
> Si, suponen correctamente que la canción que le canta Anthony/Crowley, es la misma que use para la historia.
> 
> Créditos a la autora, la imagen no me pertenece, vayan a ver su twitter y su insta, son preciosas sus imágenes (esta en la firma de la imágen)
> 
> *Camelia roja: La Camelia roja simboliza el amor incondicional, la pasión y el deseo. Es el amor propio de la madurez, el que permite vivir una sexualidad plena.
> 
> *Camelia rosa: Este color representa la seducción y el anhelo de estar con la persona amada. Si quieres ser dulce y persuadir a la persona a la que amas esta es tu flor.
> 
> *Dalias rojas: Indican pasión devota, no pretende ser algo pasajero sino una invitación a vivir una experiencia de vida apasionante una aventura de amor y pasión eternos. Es una forma de decir que no te aburrirás con la persona que te la regale, si además las regala en un ramo indica que se quiere un compromiso a largo plazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disponible también en mi cuenta de Wattpad


End file.
